


when nature holds her breath

by QZB



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I just sat listening to the crickets for a while tonight and it was nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QZB/pseuds/QZB
Summary: I once sat on a gravel road at 4 am and was comforted by the sight of something moving in the distance. I knew I shouldn't approach, but I was comforted all the same.





	when nature holds her breath

Hope didn’t particularly mind being stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

It’s a little past 4 am on a gravel road in Iowa and for the first time in a while she allows herself to live in the silence that comes with the predawn hour. Silence, especially out in the middle of nowhere, can be deadly in the most unexpected of ways. Silence means memories. Silence means the ghosts that live within you have time to come out. Silence can be deadly. But it wasn’t that the current landscape was unpleasant, unpredictable, or even scary. 

It was just quiet. 

A quiet that comes when nature hasn’t quite woken up yet. 

A quiet that comes when you’re the only living thing moving. 

A quiet that seems like nature is holding its breath, waiting for you to make the first move.

A quiet that breaks when a soft groan echoes from the passenger seat of the truck.

  
  


Hope glances back as the truck door opens and Lizzie emerges from within, rubbing her eyes and blinking owlishly.

Hope doesn’t say anything, electing to just offer a hand over the side of the truck and pull Lizzie into the bed of the rusted out truck with her.

Lizzie, for once, doesn’t actually say anything, just cuddles closer to ward off the morning chill.

They stay like that for a while, watching the sky move from dark blue to purple, pink, orange, and gold. They stay sitting quietly in the bed of a truck on the side of a gravel road in Iowa and it’s just nice.

It’s just quiet.

  
  
  


It's a moment shared between lovers and a landscape that won’t tell their secrets.

It's a moment simultaneously on borrowed time and a time all its own.

It's a moment where nature holds her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about nature and how she doesn't have to let us live but she does and that's awfully nice of her.  
I'm trying out some new style things, so let me know if you love or hate anything in this on twitter: @WhoopsItsGay


End file.
